


Star-Crossed

by hansel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Dubious Consent, M/M, hyper masculinity problems, set during Chapter 2, so chapter 1 spoilers beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansel/pseuds/hansel
Summary: The question is not what Kaito's feelings are for Shuichi.It is, what will he do knowing what they are?





	Star-Crossed

_Go on and just tell him_ , Kaito thought.

 

He stood in front of Shuichi’s door for merely seconds, but it felt like way too long to him.

 

_This is completely normal. Don’t be weird about it._

 

He took a deep breath and fired himself up. He took no longer and pressed onto the doorbell, a bit too forcefully. Then he did it again, again, and again… and finally, Shuichi opened the door.

 

“Yo, let’s hang out for a bit.” Kaito said, proud of how natural he sounded. Which it should be! He had no reason to be nervous.

 

Shuichi smiled, but couldn’t hide his otherwise confused expression. “Eh? Hang out… It’s already nighttime, though?”

 

 _Yeah, nighttime is a bit… no, what am I thinking! Screw that!_ Kaito shook his head, dispersing such thoughts. “There ain’t any school rule that says we can’t go outside at nighttime, right?” Without allowing Shuichi (or himself) any room for disagreement, he waved and began to walk off. “Anyway, I’ll be waitin’ in the courtyard.”

 

He hurried ahead over there and waited for Shuichi as patiently as possible. That guy sure was taking his sweet time. But it wasn’t all that bad — Kaito appreciated these moments to himself, where he could just stare up at the starry sky.

 

Once Shuichi (finally) arrived, he wasted no time in going through with his plans. Which would be, exercising — push-ups to be precise. He was a little concerned Shuichi might try and leave, but Kaito prevailed and got him to work out alongside him.

 

That was just a small part of his aim, though. More than that, what he really wanted was to bring up Shuichi’s behavior — how Kaede’s death was affecting him. Kaito realized his reaction was normal. _Of course_ he’d beat himself up over it, _of course_ he’d be sad. But just like before, when he punched Shuichi over his reaction once the trial had ended, it pissed him off.

 

Kaede wouldn’t want Shuichi to beat himself up over it. And Kaito would and certainly does agree with that, but there was more to his feelings of frustration. More than he liked to admit, but he could certainly realize what it was.

 

And these feelings were not manly. They weren’t what he should be feeling towards another _guy_ , he felt. But it was undeniable. The warmth he felt when he made Shuichi finally smile, how content he felt when they were together—everything pointed towards _that_.

What was he supposed to do? Ignore it? No, that was impossible. For one thing, Shuichi’s been on his mind far too much, to the point that he was forgetting they were in a _Killing Game_. He felt so ridiculous, like a schoolgirl in love – but the point remains that if he doesn’t do something about it, it could put not only himself but everyone else in jeopardy.

 

When he and Shuichi parted ways, he went on back to his room. To relax. But he couldn’t. His mind was still far too busy.

 

Because there was another issue. A far more _personal_ one, involving his upbringing.

His father was _not_ the kindest person – an understatement, actually. He was verbally abusive to Kaito’s mother, sometimes physically. And this behavior extended to Kaito as well.

 

Those memories in that house brought no good feelings for Kaito. Nothing nostalgic. There was only resentment towards his father. There was only things that twisted his own personal beliefs.

 

His father, after berating or smacking him would say things like, “Look at you, just standing there and taking it! A real man would fight back.” But Kaito knew if he tried hitting back (like he did one time), things would only get that much worse. For him and his mother.

 

Then one day he came home early from school. He didn’t think his father would be home -- but he was wrong. He heard strange noises – groaning? – coming from the bedroom, and when he hesitantly opened the door… he saw his father in bed with a woman who was not his mother.

 

Kaito was stunned. Furious. But his father? He didn’t care one bit that his son was witnessing something like this. And in fact, he spoke calmly as he continued going down on the woman. He said, “Kaito, y’see? A real man gets what he wants. He acts, he’s dominant, and he _takes_ it--”

 

A man doesn’t care what the other person wants.

 

A man gets what _he_ wants.

 

A man…

 

…

 

It always just continued. It only finally ended when finally, Kaito got to stay with his grandparents.

 

He laid on his bed and curled over – he hadn’t thought of his grandparents since the Killing Game started. What were they doing, he wondered? Hopefully they were taking care of themselves. They were always far too kind for their own good.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mornin’, Shuichi!”

 

Kaito had been taking an early walk around the courtyard – if he wanted to prove to Shuichi he could definitely do those push-ups, then he felt like he should train when he got the chance. Granted, this was more about working out his legs, but… it was still important, he felt.

 

“Eh? Momota-kun, you’re up early.” Shuichi smiled.

 

“What about you?” Kaito crossed his arms. “You’d been holed up in your room past noon these last few days.”

 

Shuichi was quiet for a moment before he shook his head and grinned. “It’s thanks to you. I know now that… that Akamatsu-san wouldn’t have wanted that. I need to move forward. Right?”

 

 _Akamatsu_ . Shuichi’s thanking him went completely past Kaito’s head and instead, he focused on that particular part. This was about Kaede. Shuichi moving forward was purely for her. Kaito wondered what was wrong with him. He should just be happy for Shuichi. Be happy for Kaede, too, since yeah… he knew it _is_ what she wanted.

 

But it wasn’t that simple.

 

“Momota-kun? Are you alright?”

 

Kaito nodded a bit too fervently. “Hey, Shuichi? Mind if I come to your room later?”

 

“You can, but…” Shuichi wondered if he should have hidden that Monokumarz pad, then… but surely it shouldn’t be an issue? He doubted Kaito would just touch it. Or,  actually, maybe he would. “I should clean first–”

 

“Nah, I’m sure it’s fine. So I’ll come by late in the evening.” Kaito insisted, with no way for Shuichi to give his thoughts on the matter. Then he began to shove Shuichi along. “Now that that’s settled, we should go on to the cafeteria!”

 

He felt somewhat better already. He was going to handle this. He was going to tell Shuichi what he thought and that’s that!

 

The day went on as it normally would. They searched for ways to get out, discussed the matter of the motive videos, and all of that. Kaito tried not to think about his upcoming visit with Shuichi.

 

And before he knew it, that time had come.

 

He went ahead and rang the doorbell to Shuichi’s room. As he was about to press it a second time, the door swung open and Shuichi let him inside.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Kaito blurted as he already made his way into the room. He glanced around and noted that, as expected, it was practically spotless. But something did catch his eye – some kind of device. One of those motive videos, he assumed?

 

Shuichi noticed Kaito’s gaze and in a panic, hurried over to grab it. “Th-That’s–!”

 

“Hey, it’s cool. Don’t worry about it,” Kaito smiled and stopped Shuichi from grabbing onto it. “I’m not gonna look at it or anything.

 

“I can’t believe of all things, I forgot to clean _that_ up…” Shuichi sighed, embarrassed. Perhaps it was like one of those things where it was so obvious, it became less obvious? Either way, he was angry at himself for forgetting something so important.

 

Being ashamed over it wasn’t going to do any good though, so Shuichi let out a sigh and sat on his bed. “So, why did you want to come over, Momota-kun?” They had just decided to do their nightly workouts, after all.

 

“Well, y’see…” Kaito was trying to think of something. Even if he’d decided what he really wanted to tell him, there needed to be build-up, right? As he paused, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Some kind of a CD on Shuichi’s desk. He went ahead and picked it up. “Debussy?”

 

“Ah… I got it from Akamatsu-san’s room....”

 

Kaito felt a little bad for bringing it up then.

 

There was something else, though.

 

“Shuichi… did you like her?” Kaito asked, again, without thinking about it. About the possible consequences, outcome. “You know. Akamatsu.”

 

“Wh-What?” Shuichi’s surprise was evident enough in his tone, but also his expression. He wished he was wearing his hat again so that maybe he could hide how his face was _already_ getting flushed. “...I don’t know. I’ve never felt that before, so I…”

 

Kaito was quiet and that just made Shuichi even more uncomfortable. To make himself feel better (or just get his mind off of this silence), he spoke again.

 

“I wanted to get to know her more. No matter what those feelings were… love or not, I definitely wanted to spend more time with her.”

 

“Is there anyone else you feel that way for?” Kaito asked as he set the CD down.

 

Shuichi slowly shook his head and tried to evade the question. It was...awkward, put simply. “Ah, well.... What about you, Momota-kun?”

 

“Y–Yeah? What about me?”

 

“Well, it’s none of my business, but…” Now Shuichi wondered why he was asking in the first place. “I was just wondering if you had feelings for anyone.”

 

This was it. That “build-up” he was waiting for. Right? So there was no need to hesitate.

 

...but his voice wasn’t working right. He was trying to say _something_ , but his mouth wasn’t working with him. So instead, he decided to act.

 

“Momota-kun?”Shuichi was about to get on his feet to check up on the other, but he stopped once Kaito stepped over towards him.

 

Kaito’s hands grasped ahold of Shuichi’s, his eyes looking downward, still away from the detective. His thumbs rhythmically rubbed against Shuichi’s soft skin as his grip slowly got tighter. Shuichi gulped – so deeply, he feared it was much too audible.

 

“Shuichi, I,” Kaito made a gulp of his own before closing the distance between them. His knees bent slightly as he leaned closer and he was about to step back. But he decided to stop thinking, stop considering, and he pushed himself closer against Shuichi. His lips against his.

 

It wasn’t a graceful kiss by any means. He smooshed his lips against Shuichi’s and for a brief moment that felt like an eternity, struggled to make it “proper”. By the time he had, Shuichi pulled away from Kaito’s overbearing clutch.

 

“Wh–” Shuichi scooted back on the bed. “Momota-kun, what did you–” He appeared flustered, at a loss for words.

 

Kaito realized at this point, it was do or die. He’d just kissed Shuichi – there was no going back, he felt. He _wanted_ Shuichi. And his father’s words seeped back into the front of his mind.

 

Want, want, want.

 

Take, take, take.

 

Shuichi stared at Kaito with concern. “...Momota-kun. Are you…”

 

Kaito leaned forward, effectively pinning Shuichi down.

 

“H–Hey.” Shuichi tried to check Kaito’s temperature. Maybe he was just feeling really bad right now? But as he tried, Kaito grabbed onto his wrist and brought it back down onto the soft blankets.

 

“It’s _you_.” Kaito muttered, leaning forward and lightly kissing against the nape of Shuichi’s neck. “I like you, Shuichi.”

 

Shuichi’s eyes widened. His skin shuddered as he felt Kaito’s lips and the hot breath out of his mouth.

 

“...Hold on. You like…” Shuichi wanted to make sure he heard him right. The detective inside him wanted to make sure he had all the facts straight. “...me?”

 

Kaito nodded. “...yeah." It was kind of embarrassing to just admit. To say it _out loud_ — he felt like an idiot. "And, so uh... you?”

 

“Me?” Shuichi felt his face turn even redder somehow. There was something about Kaito, sure. Something he really trusted. Something that made him feel secure. Made him feel hope. “This is – this is too fast. I need to think about this…”

 

“That’s not how a man handles things.” Kaito told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. No, Shuichi thought that it almost sounded like he were reading off a script. His tone was just _off_.

 

It only concerned Shuichi. Not that he had time to react verbally or physically, as Kaito then just told him to turn around. Shuichi’s mind was a fog. He sat up a little and then Kaito did all the work for him by flipping him around.

 

That was when Shuichi realized what a foolish mistake he made. Kaito was beginning to pull his pants down. He froze —  his body felt like it shutdown, as if he forgot how to control his own body. It got even worse when Kaito pushed himself against him, going in an up and down movements, and Shuichi began to feel hard. How embarrassing. And from the feel of things, the grinding, Kaito himself already had an erection.   
  


Shuichi wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure what Kaito was thinking. He wasn't even sure of his complete feelings for Kaito, all he knew right now was what this wasn't right. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the touch of Kaito's warm hand on his private part. It made Shuichi realize this wasn't some sort of strange dream.  
 

“S–Seriously,” with all his confusion, Shuichi was freaking out. How did that happen so suddenly? Was Kaito just pulling some sick joke on him? But he couldn’t think anymore. He managed to move. So he bent his knee forward and shot his foot backwards to kick Kaito away. “Cut it out!” He shouted, and used all his force.

 

It certainly worked – almost too well, Shuichi thought, as he didn’t know he had that kind of strength. Kaito lost his balance and was falling off the bed, but managed to catch himself by grabbing onto the table. As he did so, the impact of his body against the side of the table caused the Monokumarz Pad to fall down… and flip on.

 

Both just stared at it in shock. A daze, almost. Kaito was about to grab it, but then he froze as soon as he saw his grandparents on the screen. Their smiling faces, together with him at such a crucial moment in his life. He missed them. And he knew they’d be so disappointed if they could see him right now.

 

Shuichi jumped off the bed as soon as he pulled his pants back up, and hurried to turn the Pad off. He sat there, his eyes focused on the now blank screen. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. Kaito was important to him, he’s helped him so much already – and yet, what he was just doing now…

 

Kaito was equally quiet and evasive. Until he uttered, “Shuichi…”

 

All Shuichi could do was passively glance over.

 

“I should get going.”

 

He turned for the door and waved.

 

He wanted to apologize for his actions just now. Shuichi probably didn’t even like him back that way. But he didn’t, his stupid pride and masculinity getting in the way of him.

 

“See ya tomorrow.”

 

And he left, just like that. That never happened. He could just pretend he was feeling really feverish or something, maybe Shuichi would buy that.

 

Either way, tomorrow morning, he would greet Shuichi with a bright smile as usual.

 

As if it never happened.


End file.
